


Oakley Halloween

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monique finds herself on an abandoned road with a broken car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oakley Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I get freaked out by my own shadow so I apologise if this isn’t as scary as you would like it ;)

“No! No! No!” she yells as she turns the key in the ignition once more, hearing the whining of an engine refusing to start. “This is not happening.” She mumbles slamming her hands against the steering wheel. She nervously looks through the windscreen taking in the narrow lane she had turned onto a couple of miles back. Glancing at the GPS, she grabbed the pink device out of its holder, searching for the nearest emergency services. After the sparkly device flashed an error message it switched off, remaining dead as she holds in the power button. “Last time I buy something for the way it looks.” She says as she tosses it over her shoulder onto the back seat.

 

Grabbing her phone and handbag she exits the car, as she stretched her sore muscles she looks around once more. “I shouldn’t have looked for a short cut.” Scrolling through her contact list she realises there is no signal, waving her phone in the air, she tries to catch a bar, spinning on the spot she realises she might look like an idiot doing this. “No need to panic, I will just follow the path, it was a short cut, that means I must be near the next town.” Shaking her head she giggles, “And it seems I have started talking to myself too.” Dropping her phone into her bag, she slings it over her shoulder as she starts walking down the narrow lane. She looks at her watch noting the time. It’s already late afternoon the sun starting to make its decent in the sky, casting eerie shadows across the road.

 

After stumbling along the road for what feels like forever she sees a sign, pointing down an even narrower lane. Running towards it, she heaves a sigh of relief, “Thank goodness a hospital.” Taking out her phone she tries to see if she has enough signal to phone someone, but still no luck. Pulling her jacket tighter around her she walks down the bumpy lane, noting the disuse of the road. Large potholes marked the road, the plants lining the road snaking their way across the path. “I wouldn’t want to be a patient in an ambulance when they drive down this road.” She looked up seeing the tree branches reaching for each other across the sky, darkening the road.

 

“Maybe I should turn back?” she asks herself as large shape starts appearing at the end of the lane, she quickly turns her head as she feels something watching her, but of course there is nothing. Peering into the darkness lining the path she tries to see if there was something. “Come on, put your big girl panties on and get a move on, before its dark.” She gives herself a pep talk as she stumbles along the path.

 

Reaching the end of the path, it was barricaded by a heavy iron gate, checking the lock she was relieved to find it wasn’t locked, unhooking the lock from the chain, she pushed open the heavy gate. Stepping over the fallen lock and chain, gravel crunching under her feet, she saw an old dilapidated building. It must’ve been a beautiful building when it was first build, Gothic style with towers dwarfing her by their sheer height. She noted the red brick was coloured by mould running up its length. Walking along the front of the building she noted several of the windows were smashed. She jogged towards the main entrance, hoping to see any signs but she couldn’t find any.

 

Stumbling away from the building she scrambled to get her phone out of her bag, searching in vain for a signal. She heard the distant rumble of thunder in the distance and for the first time she noticed the impending storm, rolling in from the direction where her car was most likely. Turning towards the gates she saw something or someone from the corner of her eyes, a flash of blond curls. She quickly looked back to the spot where she thought she saw something but of course there was nothing. “Pull yourself together; you’ve watched way too many horrors. I will just go back to the car, maybe the thing will start now.” She said under her breath as she quickly walked back to the iron gates.

 

Reaching them, she found them closed with the thick chain wrapped around the two gates, locked into place. “No, this can’t be.” She said as she grabbed the lock, pulling on it, to see if it was locked. “Fuck I’m sure I left it open.” Hearing another rumble of thunder she realised the storm was much closer than she thought. She held her phone in her shaking hands, typing a message to several of her contacts with shaking fingers. “If I find signal they will go through.” She said in a chocked voice as the first raindrops started falling.

 

Heading back towards the shelter of the imposing building she searched the windows once again, trying to spot whatever had caught her attention earlier. Climbing the stairs leading to the main door, she reached out a shaking hand, hoping to herself that the door wouldn’t open. Testing the handle she found it pushed open easily, making a creaky sound as it swung open. Her eyes roamed the dusty interior as she stepped across the threshold. A large cobwebbed chandelier hung from a thin wire in the centre of the room, drawing your eyes towards the spiral staircase coated in a thick layer of dust behind it, a chilly wind blew through the open space, grabbing up scattered leaves as it passed her. She saw a large sign nailed to the wall informing her that this was St. Andrews Hospital for, the rest of the sign was faded and she couldn’t make out the purpose of the hospital. Next to it she saw a light switch, hoping for the best she flipped it, and to her astonishment, the whole room was flooded with light, from what she could see several of the other rooms as well. “Thank God for small miracles.” She mumbles.

 

Hugging herself, she walked past the front desk, noting some papers scattered across the surface. She leaned in closer to try see if there was any sign of where she was. Sitting down in the chair behind the desk she watched the lightning flash outside the window, she held her bag against her chest, feeling hopeless, when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Checking it she saw no new messages or missed calls, “Damn thing must be affected by the storm.” She mumbles to herself, knowing that wasn’t the answer. She leaned back in the chair, “Whatever you do, don’t leave this spot.” She repeated over and over to herself. There was a load crash of thunder followed by the sound of shuffling feet from upstairs. Straining to listen to the sound coming from above her head she was startled by another crash of thunder.

 

The lights flickered and suddenly she was plunged into darkness. “Fuck! Shit!” she hastily rummaged trying to find the small flashlight she usually carried. Pulling it out, she fumbled for the on switch, when she finally got it working, and pointed it towards the stairs. Her shaking hands making the scene in front of her look like something out of a dream. The tall lean figure of a young man made its way slowly down the stairs, he’s blue eyes burning into her. She dropped the flashlight, watching it roll away from her. She quickly looked to the point where she had seen the figure but there was no one. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, a shiver running down her spine. She tried calming her breathing, her heartbeat racing. She looked around the room getting up from her chair she walked towards her flashlight, trying to make out if there was anything in the dark.

 

Reaching the flashlight, there was another rumble of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning outside the window bathing the figure in a brief flash of light at the bottom of the stairs. She backed up against the desk her scream caught in her throat. “Please, whoever you are, I’m not here to harm you.” She could see a small smile playing on his unnaturally white lips, pointing her flashlight in his direction she found herself staring at empty space where he stood. “Pl-pl-please I just need somewhere to stay dry.” She whispered as she held the flashlight closer to her body, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves.

 

She could feel something cold running down her arms, a soft breeze next to her ear. “I won’t harm you.” The voice came from thin air behind her. She spun around trying to see who was there, “Who, who are you?” she whispered, shining the flashlight around the room as she spun slowly. “Oakley.” The short answer came once again behind her. Spinning around she shone the light and saw nothing. The familiar feeling of someone running their hands down her arms came once again. “You are so warm.” The voice came again, and a shiver ran through her. “How did you die?” she stammered trying to keep the conversation going shaking her head, not believing she is talking to nothing. She could feel arms encircling her, pulling her into a cold embrace, “I don’t know it feels like an eternity ago, you’re the first person here in years.”

 

She could feel his hands making their way across her breasts squeezing them gently at first before his touch became more persistent. “Ho-How are you doing that?” she whimpered as she stepped away from him, turning around she saw the silver transparent form of a young man standing where she stood a second ago. He looked down at his form, flexing his transparent hands, a big grin playing on his lips. “I don’t know, I can’t even lift anything, never mind touching someone.” He stepped forward with alarming speed, hovering in front of her. She could see his eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief. “May I?” he asked, holding his hand out, reaching for her cheek.

 

She found herself relaxing into his touch as his cool hand touched her cheek; he ran a slender finger over her cheek. Bending forward he touched his lips against hers, savouring the way her lips were soft and tasted like strawberry’s. He moaned against her lips, his hands moving into her hair, tangling her long auburn locks in his icy touch. Deepening the kiss, he licked at her lips, begging for entrance. She surprised herself by opening her mouth to him, feeling his tongue plunge into her mouth, exploring every inch. He pulled away from her, running his hands through his own silvery blond curls. “I don’t understand this.” He says talking to himself. She steps away from him, preparing to run, she ran her eyes over the room, finding her discarded bag, plotting her path she wondered if she could make it.

 

He spun around when he heard her running towards the door and with lighting speed he was barricading the door, standing in front of her, “Please, don’t go, you don’t understand how lonely it’s been.” His voice broke. Looking down at her he rose to his full former height, towering over the girl. “What’s your name?” he asks gently probing, bidding for time. He could see her gulping for air, deciding if she should tell him. “Monique, my name is Monique.” He smiled holding out his hand for her to shake, she was surprised that when she took it, it felt heavier than before, almost like he was getting stronger.

 

He sailed through the room a big smile on his face, reminding her of Casper the friendly ghost cartoons when she was little. “I can show you around if you want, it’s pretty creepy here even if I have to say so myself.” He stopped, drifting just above the staircase, “I think that is why I came here.” Monique stepped towards him, shaking her head slightly, “What do you mean? Did you die here?” He looked at her a sad smile on his lips. “Of course I died here, it was a night almost like this if I can recall.” He looked out the window, his pale face lit up from another flash of lightning.

 

“Oakley, why does that name ring a bell?” Monique repeated over and over, walking in a circle. She looked back at the hovering form in front of her, he was definitely taking form. “There was a news article about a young man who went missing, I might have been 10? It says you ran away from home, nothing about you dying?” He drifted towards her, stopping in front of her. “I found this place and I explored around, I don’t know where but I died somewhere in here.” He drifted until he was behind her and with a gentle touch he placed his hands on her shoulders. “I feel your warmth.” He whispered against her ear as he moved his hands reaching for her breasts once again. “I can’t remember if I could ever do that.” He said longingly. She could feel his hands moving lower, sliding down her waist; he dug his fingers into her hips, pulling her against his chest.

 

“Is that what I think it is?” she asks starting to grind against the growing erection pocking her in the back. He nodded biting his lip, relishing the feel of her against him. “I’ve got a hard-on, please may I?” he asked her as his hand slipped under the waistband of her jeans. Her eyes flew open when she felt her body responding to his icy touch, his fingers finding her wanting him as much as he wants her. “No!” she yelled as she pulled away from him, running across the room, she grabbed her bag and barged through the door, running towards the iron gates.

 

To her surprise they were open as she had left them the first time. She didn’t dare look back, keeping her eyes on the road to keep from tripping. She couldn’t hear him following her, but then he was a ghost so he probably wouldn’t make a sound. The rain had soaked her to the bone and she wiped at her eyes to make out the path in front of her. Looking over her shoulder she could only see the overgrown path, the Iron Gate stood open behind her. Hearing the crunch of gravel underfoot, she looked in front of her, finding the hospital in front of her, the ghost of the young man waving from a window upstairs.

 

 


End file.
